


Ultra Kind of Love

by SpookySweet



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Rowan Khanna, Crushes, F/F, Female Rowan Khanna, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Teenage Dorks, im literaly just gonna post this and ill put tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySweet/pseuds/SpookySweet
Summary: The chronological development of Rowan and Mervina's friendship and love. (Oh, and Merula's here too, hello!)
Relationships: Player Character/Merula Snyde, Rowan Khanna/Player Character, Rowan Khanna/Player Character/Merula Snyde
Kudos: 7





	1. ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾

**Author's Note:**

> This compilation of stories has been on my mind for a bit; the chapters are relatively short? But there's no definite number for each. This will follow them even when they've left Hogwarts and NO Rowan ain't dead. Fuck canon. 
> 
> This story earns the teen and up thingy because of language, some violence (I think, only mentions), discussion of some spicy themes (teenagers, y' know?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end!  
> (no trigger warnings that I know of but if anything triggers you in this chapter, let me know! Thank you)

It's too late into the night for them to be awake. But like butterbeer has another taste when you're with your mates, talking has another meaning at night when the lights are out and the only form of communication is through whispers and badly hidden yawns. There's harmony in the whispers and the shuffle of blankets when one moves, or when one giggles too loud in the quiet of midnight. 

If it weren't for Mervina risking a glance at the clock, they would've kept talking until owls were replaced by songbirds and the white light shining on Rowan's eyes turned yellow and warm.

This shocked them both. It was a school night and here they were, whispering through the night. Mervina's bed was their playground most of the time, Mocha's purring an adorable bonus and Mervina's endless supply of long sleeve sweaters proving to be very needed indeed in these cold nights since they're closing in on Christmas already. It reminds them of their family, which is a topic they discuss at great lengths, especially at midnight.

Rowan misses her family dearly, most of them moving back to India after a while in England, leaving Rowan and her close family here: her parents, their brothers, and sisters, and Rowan's endless supply of cousins. Rowan's brother too but he's going through a phase of distancing himself from her like she's the plague, claiming she's weird and ugly. Rowan is a sweetheart though and decided to not mention the fact that they're twins and therefore look exactly the same. And he's weird too. Runs in the family.

Merv had laughed as loud as she could, which admittedly wasn't loud at all, like the bastard she is and got kicked in her shins as punishment, along with a very pouty Rowan.

Turning the bathroom lights on when everyone else was asleep made Rowan feel terrible as if they could see the light from over the bedroom walls. They had gone and got lost in conversation without even brushing their teeth. Gross. Rowan wouldn't stop mapping out her teeth, first with her mouth closed but upon seeing Merv already ahead with toothpaste in hand and a face of disgust looking at mirrored Rowan she then bared her teeth and grunted like a zombie, flicking her tongue out and slapping Mervina everywhere. Mervina turned it into tickling, then they couldn't stop laughing. It only stopped when Mervina, being taller and a smidge stronger, lifted Rowan up and squeezed the life out of her until she was reduced to a gasping laughing mess.

They brushed their teeth quick, wanting nothing more than to curl under the covers and enter into a 'safe coma' as Tonks likes to call it, and snuggled together, for warmth purposes of course.

In perfect timing, Rowan finished her robot-like brushing, counting the seconds and scrubbing the tongue too before using a cup to rinse and a towel to dry. Like a proper citizen. Mervina though, took a bit longer, since she's very insistent in washing every single inch just a few seconds longer, way too roughly and instead of using a cup she just uses the tab water and splashes it everywhere (somehow it never wet the floor but Rowan's sure to catch her in the act when the time comes just to give her the 'I told you so' look). At least she dries with a towel so there's still hope.

It always takes more effort to not look at Merv after this whole ritual, especially at her lips. They're irritated. Or more... sensitive. Very red too. Rowan thanks her dark complexion; if she had skin like Merv she'd be more pink than pale.

Just as the prophecy foretold, they curled up in bed close like glue. The moon got higher than before. It made Mervina's hair glow like silver, and her rings of gold take a colder hue than normal. Technically speaking, Mervina's irises shouldn't be this big with the light shining on her so boldly, they should shrink. And yet her irises almost kept the gold at bay, like fighting a battle they refused to lose whenever Mervina turned her way. Rowan blamed the lack of glasses and voiced her wish to have glasses that didn't stab her when she went to bed. All Merv did was nod, sleep lulling her eyes closed. 

Rowan felt it too not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. First time writing here. This has been in my drafts for wAY too long. It's time to face the real world (oof).


	2. ☼☼☼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end!  
> (no trigger warnings that I know of but if anything triggers you in this chapter, let me know! Thank you)

Why are their lunches always sandwiches? She's never craved her mother's cooking more in her life. If Mervina's very well massaged temples meant anything is that she's also very damn tired of sandwiches.

It had been just another day at Hogwarts. Not that surviving Hogwarts for three years straight isn't a fit but still, at the end of the day, it's still a school. Rowan loves to learn but even she admits that sometimes school could really drive her up to its several walls, and all she wants then is to fall asleep into a coma. Tonks would be down.

At least their last classes of the day made it count; they learned new spells and they went by swiftly, sharing her notes with Mervina, and making Merula tick more than once. In a non-childish way, of course. 

It was May already, and the sun rose higher and got warmer as if on cue. Almost a year had passed since Mervina's outburst that had Snape on his knees and Rowan scared to bits. Merula had been there too, shaking in rhythm with her but denied such thing not even a week later. At the time, her fear felt justified; Mervina had been feral, power radiating from her almost toxic-like, radioactive. And the things she had said, to all three of them present. For Merlin's sake, they've talked about it, of course, they had, but hearing it is very different from seeing it. Now she can only cringe whenever she'd flinch as Merv walked to her, or when she looked at her eyes for too long and it made her shiver. Mervina isn't blind. The poor girl had cried about it just before the year ended and it was then that Rowan understood that the heaviest toll was being carried by Mervina and her alone. 

After that, Rowan just wouldn't stop complimenting her eyes. She felt it fitting; they were beautiful and powerful and hypnotizing. It never failed to make Mervina blush every time. They'd turn from gold to honey, and she'd do a little dance with her hands, refusing eye contact. Rowan didn't mind; made her feel damn smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Keep in mind that the words of each chapter will change; some will be bigger or smaller than others.  
> Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is mervinamoonishere (you'll see Mervina there if you want a reference!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
